


[Name]'s Hunter Journey

by divine_writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_writer/pseuds/divine_writer
Summary: You have an unique ability that many cannot master which makes you one of the strongest characters known in Hunter History.Counselling this power with a fake exterior is how you like to deceive people into thinking you are weak, but that's far from the case.On your journey to being a Hunter, you come across some guys who have caught your eye and vise versa.This is how you can to be a Hunter with a steamy, bumpy ride.[Alternate Endings]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might be late on the Hunter × Hunter train, but i started watching the anime recently and I love it!! 
> 
> [I'll edit later if needed]

Your journey began the day you decided to become a Pro Hunter. There was no deep or meaningful reason behind it. It was just something you wanted to do. Something different and new. Not only that, but it would be a good way to showcase your unique abilities that many cannot master being that it is nearly impossible to do.  _nothing is impossible though._

 

Before your adventure began, you were on a little vacation after doing absolutely nothing to actually deserve it. Whale Island was a very tranquil and welcoming place to be at. The view was breathtaking and the peoole who occupied the land were ever so kind to visitors. During the day you would walk around the island, go to shops, eat some of the food and become acquaintedwith the civilians. 

 

When night time came around, you prefered to take a midnight stroll, sit on the green covered hill and gaze up at the twinkling stars. It put your mind at ease and made you forget about all the troubling events in your past that come to haunt you daily. Usually you did this alone. Today, however, was different. In the midst of your star gazing, you felt a presence approaching you hastily. 

 

Now attentive, you awaited for who ever the person was to come closer. Just by judging from the person's aura you could tell they weren't a threat so there was no need to be prepared to engage in combat. 

 

That was the day you met him. _Gon Freecs._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking and you should be on your way soon.  
> Back to home, you will go  
> Away from Gon.   
> Until next time.

Gon Freecs is a lovely, sweet kid. He's determined to learn more about his father through becoming a Pro Hunter. Maybe that's how you two were able to bond as easily? Or rather it being because of his easy-going personality? Well, whatever reason it was you couldn't help but take a liking to this spunky kid. Almost a whole week passed since you befriend Gon. Each day the two of you would walk while sharing exciting stories. He would show you around the places you hadn't been able to see yet on the island. 

 

He's taken you to meet his glorious Aunt Mito and Grandma, even though he knows you won't be around for much longer. He was just excited to have finally met someone not only with the same dreams as him, but also his age! Now don't take that the wrong way. There are plenty of children Gon's age living on Whale Island. Only thing is, they aren't into the things he is so being more than just acquaintances is difficult.

 

It was now your final night to enjoy the short vacation you had on Whale Island. As per usual, Gon and you were sitting on top of his usual hill. Darkness covered the skies, allowing the beautiful stars to show themselves. But in Gon's eyes, nothing was more beautiful than you in that moment. He couldn't peel his eyes off of you.

 

The way you looked up at the night sky was adorable to him. Even the way the flaming light from the fire, he made, danced along your smooth skin made his stomach do backflips. He hadn't even noticed his starting until you spoke. "Everything okay, Gon?" He could hear the concern in your voice, but he nods almost francticly. "I'm fine! Just thinking about how I'll miss you after you leave!" He replies, feeling a bead of sweat glide down the side of his face. 

 

For a second, it looked as if you didn't buy his half-true excuse one bit until your features soften. "I'm gonna miss you too Gon. But we might see each other again at the Exams!" Which is technically true. Gon knew that, but it didn't settle his beating heart. Silence took over you two for some time. "Hey, [Name].." Gon finally speaks. 

 

"Let's make a promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is also short, but I just wanted to update at least a little bit. 
> 
> This was a mild cliffhanger,, more will be put in the future >:)
> 
> I apologize if Gon is OOC,, I'm still trying to get used to the characters in hxh and how they act, talk, etc. 
> 
> ¡Unedited!

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was rather short, ones in the future will be longer and more detailed. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!!~♡


End file.
